Spongebob Squarepants
by sagiGirl93
Summary: Because singing the theme song of Spongebob Squarepants can lead to so much more. SasuSaku


_**Spongebob Squarepants. Spongebob Squarepants. Spongeeeebooob Squaaaaarepaaaaants!**_

Seriously. People have to stop airing that horrid show. I mean, come oooooon! It'll soon—and it's going there. Fast.—become like _The Tom and Jerry Show_—once a hit, now a ditch. Just you wait and see. One day you'll hear people going "Did you see Spongebob last night? Man, it sucked." or they'd be like "Spongebob? What's that?" See? See? The world will soon come to its end and all our lives will just be a funny sitcom! A sitcom I tell you. Where the things you do are the same every single day and you're being aired on a reality TV show on some random secret television in some place you do not know and everyone is laughing behind your back. Yes! Yes, that sitcom. That s—

"Ow."

I opened my eyes to see two obsidian orbs staring intently into mine. I blinked and got enough sense to study the specimen that towered over me. Tall, pale, black hair, darker eyes, physically built and looks smart. Conclusion: this guy comes from a well-off family, obviously.

"Ma'am, please watch where you're going," he stated calmly, still hovering above me, his shadow engulfing me in darkness. From my angle, he kind of looks like he's glowing. What, with the sunlight shining from the door onto his back, he looks like an angel sent from heaven.

"Oh! I'm sorry I bum—wait. Wait a second!" I started and I noticed that his eyes widened for a fraction of a second—or maybe that was just my imagination… but that's not the point. "What did you just call me?!"

"Ma'am" he replied all-too cockily.

"Why you little—"

RIIIIIIIINNGGGGG!

"—rat. I'm late! Oh crap," I shrieked at the guy in front of me and immediately stood up. The moment I put my weight on my hand, I grimaced. _Oh my god! I think I sprained my hand._ I put that aside and continued on getting up. The guy from earlier was already walking away when I instinctively pulled on his hand. "And where do you think you're going, Mister?"

He just raised an eyebrow and glared at the hand clutching at his wrist. I immediately let go once his glare settled on me.

"What do you want?" he asked icily.

I mustered all of my courage and glared back at him, and replied "I'm waiting for my books, please."

"What?"

"Since our lives are going to be a sitcom, and you just proved it by bumping into me this morning, you're supposed to pick up my books…"

I was tapping my foot impatiently when I realized that he made no move to pick up my fallen books. I sighed and glared at him. I, although it was totally against my will, bended down and started to get my books. _Why the heck did I not leave all these stuff in my locker? _I was in the act of getting my chemistry book when I heard a sigh above me; when I looked up, I saw that Mr. Emo over there had gotten down and picked up my Algebra, History and Literature books. _Oh yeah, Mr. Emo bumped into me. Hmmm. Mr. Emo… that's a nice nickname for him…_

"So you do have a soft side, Mr. Emo. I guess you're not that bad at all." I said as he handed me quarter of the mountainous books that I am currently carrying. "Thanks, by the way."

"Mr. Emo?"

But I didn't hear the rest of what he was going to say. I already dashed away to my homeroom, being 10 minutes late and all.

"Ms. Haruno, so nice of you to bless this class with your presence," Kakashi-sensei greeted when I appeared, flushed and red all over, at the door of the classroom, "And what would be your good reason as to why you are late?"

Meet Mr. Kakashi Hatake, my homeroom sensei and infamous closet pervert. He wears a mask over his left eye and the rest of his face (whatever is behind it, no one knows for sure; but, rumors have it that he was scratched by a werewolf. Pfft. As if, right?) and is late most of the time—which means everyday and always in Kakashinese. He also spends every homeroom—or what was left of it when he arrives—reading Icha Icha Paradise and leaves the class to do everything and nothing at the same time. When he is late—which is every day, as aforementioned—he gives lame excuses like "I helped a poor turtle cross the street" or "There was a young, charming lady that lost her way" or his favorite, "I got lost in the road of life." Instead of being respected like the teacher he was, this just earns him an accusation of being a liar from Naruto Uzumaki, another character in this little chapter of my life that will be introduced later.

_Wait. Since when did this sensei ever been early? I was so hoping he'd be late as usual. Today is so not my day._ So, with all the little luck I was having, I grinned sheepishly and tried, "I got lost in the way of life?"

"Funny, Sakura. Now, tell me why my number 1 student was late today?"

"Weeeelll, I kind of bumped into Mr. Emo here," and I jerked my thumb towards Mr. Emo who stood behind me. Kakashi-sensei just raised an eyebrow incredulously. After an awkward moment of silence, I finally realized what happened. I turned to my right and saw a vein popping out of Mr. Emo's temple. _Maybe he should get that checked?_ I grinned at him cheekily. "I think you've fallen in love with me, Mr. Emo. I mean, why would you follow me all the way to my classroom, right?" If possible, I thought I saw that vein grow bigger and… redder?

"Ah," Kakashi-sensei said to break that awkward moment, "I see that Ms. Haruno here has met our new student; thus, bringing me to the reason as to why I am not late today. Please take your seat, Sakura."

I immediately headed to my seat beside Naruto, who is one of my best friends.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" he greeted me loudly, with, of course, his usual foxy grin.

"Shut it, Naruto," Kakashi glared his way. That made Naruto close his mouth quite immediately. I could only smile at him in response to his greeting, seeing as if I would utter another sound, we'd all get detention.

"Well, class," the masked-man started once again when he saw that all the rest of us were settled already, "I would like all of you to meet Mr. Sasuke Uchiha, our new student."

"Sasuke… Sasuke… where have I heard that name before…" Naruto whispered to himself, but in reality, actually said it out loud. But I couldn't concentrate on him at the moment because I was shocked myself when I realized that Mr. Emo is Mr. Sasuke Uchiha, the one and only Uchiha that was the heir to the Uchiha Corp., a majorly big business that has successfully grew over the years and which is the number 1 company in all of Japan, heck, in the whole wide world!

"You mean you're THE rich Sasuke Uchiha, heir to Uchiha corp., and dubbed as the "hottie-hot-hot" of the century in 世の中 Magazine?"

I was only rewarded with a smirk in the handsome face of Mr. Emo, and of course, another lecturing from Kakashi-sensei. "Yes, he is all those things, Sakura. Now, if you please, take your seat." I couldn't help but feel embarrassed after that little episode. I sat down and tried to bury my flaming face behind my pink curtain.

"Sasuke!" Naruto suddenly shouted from beside me, making me jump off my seat.

"Naruto!" I bonked him on the head, "We already know his name."

"No!" he countered, "He's Sasuke-teme! My old neighbour back when I was still in kindergarten. Did you know that he made a girl cry back then? Such a teme he is!"

"Dobe," all heads then turned to the now smirking Uchiha, "I see that you're still continuing your streak of being in the last of lasts, deadlast."

"Why you—" Naruto started but was stopped by Kakashi-sensei.

"Okay, that's enough you two. Naruto, sit down. Sasuke, sit down on the other side of Sakura—you know her, the pink-haired girl that called you Mr. Emo," I could only glare at him. Of all the things he had to remember, it has to be my nickname for Sasuke. "And everyone, please welcome our new student wonderfully," with that, he plopped down on his chair and got out his favourite book.

"Seriously, Naruto," I turned to talk to him, "that was rude."

"Well, he started it," he huffed indignantly.

Meet Uzumaki Naruto, one of my two (soon to be three) best friends. He has wild blonde hair and striking blue eyes and a very, very loud mouth. He's a really good friend, albeit can be pretty annoying and dense at some times. He always believes in himself and mostly, other people. He helps them the most he can and never breaks a promise. He is loud but very caring and can be gently when needed. He also appears to be a rival of some sorts of Uchiha Sasuke. _I never thought he could hold a grudge but when Mr. Emo is involved, I guess that can be made into an exception._

I could only giggle at my thoughts.

"What's so funny, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. I also caught Sasuke-kun staring at me curiously. I couldn't help but blush under his intense gaze.

"It's nothing, Naruto," _MATTE! When did I call Mr. Emo Sasuke-kun? Ugh. He is hot, though… _My mind suddenly turned black and I inwardly shrieked. _Since when did I find him hot? Seriously, I have to drink my early morning coffee tomorrow. I am totally getting stressed without it._

"Hey, Mr. Emo," Glare. I laughed sheepishly and tried again. "Sorry, Sasuke, but I was just going to apologize about how I acted this morning. It was because I hadn't drank my morning coffee that's why I acted so… silly. I hope that you'd forgive me and forget all about what happened." I reached out my hand towards him but he just looked at it as if it was a disgusting thing that was about to touch him and turned his head away.

"Hn."

Vein pop. I never knew hot guys—wait! Not hot, just guys—could be so annoying. I just hmph-ed and turned back to talking to Naruto. It wasn't long after that the bell rang. _Finally, I could escape Mr. Doomy here. Oooh! Doomy! That's a nice name, too. I should use that. _I inwardly giggled at my cleverness and started to gather my things when Kakashi-sensei stopped all of us from getting out of the classroom.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention that someone has to guide Sasuke around the school as he is new to the surroundings and I've decided that Sakura and Naruto will be those guides. Seeing as they are already acquainted with each other, it won't be a problem, right?"

I could feel my mouth hanging open in front of everyone. _Why me?!_ Seriously, people like Kakashi-sensei are not meant to be a teacher. They would only induce fear in their students. _I can't believe Tsunade-shishou employ this man._

I was continuing on picking up my books and grumbling when Kakashi-sensei stopped by the doors and called my name, "By the way, Sakura, you have detention."

"WHAT?!"

"With Naruto and Sasuke."

I could only sigh at my misfortune.

_This is going to be a very **long** year._


End file.
